With the rapid development of a wideband, broadband, high-speed and multi-service wireless mobile communication system, the power consumption of a signal power amplifier device in the system is increasingly higher, and to reduce the power consumption of system, increase the efficiency of power amplifier and improve the signal quality becomes an important research direction of the wireless system.
The power consumption of a bases station of the system can be reduced to a certain degree with the linearization processing technology of a power amplifier of the base station, and the digital predistortion technology is an effective processing method for the power amplifier linearization processing. By actively tracking and applying the nonlinearity reverse to the amplifier, at the peak value of saturation power, the digital predistortion makes a radio-frequency transistor linearly work, thereby improving the efficiency of the power amplifier and reducing the power consumption.
A multi-channel wireless system is to increase the system coverage through the array gain of the multi-channel antennas or reduce the output power of power amplifier of a single channel under the same coverage in a single-channel system, thereby further improving the efficiency of power amplifier and the system capacity.
At present, the multi-channel digital predistortion method has concurrent multi-channel digital predistortion methods, that is, all channels perform digital predistortion simultaneously and independently, and thus a plurality of sets of digital predistortion apparatuses and hardware equipments are required, which increases the system cost to a certain extent.